the_minecraft_papercraft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Love
"Real Love" is a song written by John Lennon, and recorded with overdubs by the three surviving Beatles in 1995 for release as part of The Beatles Anthology project. To date, it is the last released record of new material credited to the Beatles. Lyrics All my little plans and schemes Lost like some forgotten dreams Seems that all I really was doing Was waiting for you Just like little girls and boys Playing with their little toys Seems like all they really were doing Was waiting for love Don't need to be alone No need to be alone It's real love, it's real Yes it's real love, it's real From this moment on I know Exactly where my life will go Seems that all I really was doing Was waiting for love Don't need to be afraid No need to be afraid It's real love, it's real Yes it's real love, it's real Thought I'd been in love before But in my heart, I wanted more Seems like all I really was doing Was waiting for you Don't need to be alone Don't need to be alone It's real love, it's real It's real love, it's real Yes it's real love, it's real It's real love, it's real Yes it's real love, it's real It's real love, it's real Yes it's real love, it's real It's real love, it's real Origins (Beatles Version) The song began variously as Real Life and Real Love. Lennon recorded a number of demos of both songs, on piano and acoustic guitar, the lyrics to which varied each time. At least six takes of Real Love were recorded by Lennon in 1979, one of which (Take 5) was eventually used as the basis for The Beatles' single. Other versions of the song have also been released: in 1988 the Imagine: John Lennon soundtrack album began with a guitar-and-vocal recording, of significantly better quality than the one used in 1995. This also appeared on the Acoustic album, released under Lennon's name in 2004. The Lennon Anthology box set, from 1998, contained a piano version taped in 1980, which was also included on the highlights disc Wonsaponatime. The song was also included on the 2005 compilation Working Class Hero: The Definitive Lennon. Lennon's original demo was recorded on a piano, with a drum machine accompaniment, at Lennon's home in the Dakota building, New York City. A cassette containing the song was given to Paul McCartney by Yoko Ono in January 1994, along with Free As A Bird, Grow Old With Me and Now And Then. The sound quality of Real Love was poor, and took considerable preparation in Jeff Lynne's Hollywood studio before overdubs could be added. McCartney later said that the remaining Beatles enjoyed working on Real Love less than they did Free As A Bird, due to its degree of completeness in its original form. The extra recording took place at McCartney's Sussex studio with Lynne producing. McCartney played the double bass originally used by Bill Black on Elvis Presley's Heartbreak Hotel, as well as a conventional Fender Jazz electric bass. Harrison is said to have been dissatisfied with the results of Real Love, and declined to take part in a third recording, Now And Then. This led to A Beginning, an unused orchestral piece recorded in 1968 as an introduction to Don't Pass Me By, to be the lead track on Anthology 3. Origins (Minecraft Version) Lucy Hernandez, ThatToyBonnieGuy's wife, was visiting New York City in January 1995, that same year The Beatles Anthology series was in-production. She visited John Lennon's memorial at Strawberry Fields park, and saw Paul McCartney walking to catch a taxi to go back to London, after John Lennon's induction into The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Unknown to McCartney, he accidentally dropped one of the Lennon cassette tapes, which was labeled "Real Love". ''Lucy grabbed the tape when no one was noticing, and went to the airport to catch an airplane back to Puerto Rico, where her husband was waiting for her. When she arrived, he showed her husband the demo tape to John Lennon's song. ThatToyBonnieGuy's reaction was initially an excitement one, but when he took a listen to the actual song, his excitement over the song was gone (This was due, because of the song's poor quality, which included an extremely large hiss sound). Disappointment by her husband's reaction, she attempted to clear away the hiss and low level in the song. She never succeeded, but she did record a harpsichord part for the song. A month before her car accident and eventual death, she successfully cleaned the hiss from the background but the low level had yet to be cleaned up. On the day, of her death she left a will that stated: ''"I'll leave Real Love as a lost Beatles song, but I wish my husband luck in clearing the low level in the song itself, I hope he can finish it and release it." Recording After Lucy was killed in 2001, ThatToyBonnieGuy took over the producer role, filling his late wife's shoes. He decided to invite all 3 remaining Beatles to finish the song, they all accepted. The team of them and ThaToyBonnieGuy's team, went to work on the song and they all finished it in a few days. Before the song was mastered at YosiZi's Foxglove Studios, Alexis discovered a tape of Lucy singing along with Lennon, but it was ultimately not used in the final version. All of ThatToyBonnieGuy's wives, family members, and best friends contributed to play at least one instrument and to provide backing vocals. The remaining Beatles were happy to find that their "lost" song for the Anthology series, was preserved by ThatToyBonnieGuy, and they officially named him "the fifth Beatle". Release "Real Love" '''was released on May 19, 2002, the first anniversary of Lucy's death from her car accident. It reached #1 on Minecraft-Noteblocks charts, its success was because of close attempt to reunite The Beatles, as well as having the best backing vocals. In the UK, the song also reached #1 in which the song received radio overplay by the MCBBC. It sold more than 12,000,000,000 copies worldwide, making it one of the best selling singles of all time, and was certified diamond by the MCRIAA. The song won the 2002 Grammy Award in the '''Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals category. To celebrate the song's 10th anniversary in 2011, ThatToyBonnieGuy and his older sister Alexis, remixed the song for a music video. The music video cleaned Lennon's vocals even more, featured guitar takes not used in the original 2001 version, and Lucy singing along with Lennon during the chorus was added to the mix. Personnel Original Version: * John Lennon – double-tracked lead vocals, piano, drum machine * Paul McCartney – backing vocals, acoustic guitar, piano, bass guitar, double bass, harmonium, harpsichord, percussion * George Harrison – backing vocals, electric guitars, acoustic guitar, percussion * Ringo Starr – backing vocals, drums, percussion * Jeff Lynne – backing vocals, guitar Minecraft Version: * John Lennon - double-tracked lead vocals, piano, Noteblock drum machine * Lucy Hernandez - Harpsichord, backing vocals * ThaToyBonnieGuy - Lead & rhythm guitar, electric guitar, backing vocals, producer * Paul McCartney – acoustic guitar, backing vocals, bass guitar, double bass, harmonium, percussion * George Harrison - acoustic guitar, lead guitar on the third verse, percussion * Tina Lopez - backing vocals * Tsuyu Asui - Guitar solo, backing vocals * YosiZi - lead guitar, backing vocals * ThatBusyBoi - drums, backing vocals * Ringo Starr - backing vocals, drums, percussion * MCDUDE9000 - double bass, backing vocals * Lightning_Wolf - backing vocals * SuperMikGirl194_ - backing vocals * Leela911 - backing vocals * miner_rose - guitar, backing vocals * AlexisPentes101 - engineer, backing vocals * WackyGirl26 - backing vocals Trivia * This is the first song to be recorded by all the 5 Minecraft family members, as well as being the only song in which all of ToyBonnie's best friends and ex-wifes participated in. * This is the second song, since Across The Universe in which Tina contributed. * This is the first song to have special guests playing on it. * This is Jonathan Nieves', the series' creator's favorite Beatles song. * According to YosiZi, ThatToyBonnieGuy originally opted George Martin, the Beatles' producer, to take over as producer of the sessions, but due to his hearing problems, he was dropped from producing the session, leaving ThatToyBonnieGuy as sole producer.